habatsu_sensofandomcom-20200214-history
Sw'ich'e Ablouss
Sw'ich'e Ablouss is a player character on the B-Side Party, He was the first to get to the Rhythm Lords HQ so he was put in charge of their new operations team, "The Flitz Blitzers". Is now The Violet Rainbow Runner of the Iridata Carnefici. Physical Description Much like a centaur he was built to be a six legged creature that stands fairly tall compared to other species. He has a mixture of black, red, orange, and some purples and caustic colors through out his being. There is a pattern across the back spine area where several bones decorate the outside. He has two sets of arms which have 4 pronged grabbers in the shape of Xs on them. He on has one eye that can move around the main body 360 degrees. Personality A bit rough around the edges, and seems to be both profane and could give less of two shits about the world around him. He is sober all the time and it bothers him because he likes being drunk. If he could be drunk he would mellow out like a hippie and become more tolerable but overall it would make him weaker. He needs to be mad for his powers to activate at their fullest however, get him drunk and take his drink away and prepare to deal with a very "explosive" personality. History Pre-Cata Years: Not much is known about him in the precata years. Other then he was a assembly worker for a company called Nex-tis Corporation. Post-Cata Years: In post cata he became more of a wandering drunk that could not get drunk. This got him super pissed off most of the time leading to him getting a reputation of having a terrible attitude as well as all the fights he scraped in. TroOoth or Dare Arc: Fill In Here Blue Petals of Betrayal Arc: Fill In Here White Wide World Arc: Fill In Here Equipment * Spears: His main choice of weapons is the spear, the long reach helps him do maximum damage. * Swords: He also wields swords and blades, and can duel wield both these weapons if needed. * Bomb Case: His off hand weapon is a case where he stores various explosives hanging from a belt around his body. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Super Strength: His species alone has shown that it can flip many a boulder, or train. Resistance to Hot and Cold: His outer dermis is resistant to most extreme temperatures, not immune to being sun'ed. Massive Land Speed: They can run a good 90 to 130 feet per round. Poison Filtration: His body can't get drunk, nor poisoned, nor most man made sicknesses. Trained Abilities Spear-Sword Combination Style: Has mastered a unique style of fighting that involves cross fading the sword and spear techs. Military Training: Has high tactical knowledge as well as improved leadership in the most dysfunctional of units. Relationships TBA Other Notes * His shadow government agent name means "to pretend to be someone one is not." Showing that he has a hidden agenda. * He has a secondary goal that is from an unknown boss, titled "Operation: Red Rebellion" Category:Player Character Category:Characters Category:Shadow Government